Murder Never Sleeps
by Cartoon Cow
Summary: Hi guys, Murder Never Sleeps was put up for adoption by River of Angelic Roses and I adopted it so this is my version of it. Basically Edward gets caught up in a murder case, which might turn into  his own, bad summary. Ed has to work with detectives.
1. Honey Milk

**Hi guys, I adopted this story from Rivers of Angelic Roses so I'd like to give her credit for the following :**

**Michelle Demming**

**Greg Jackson **

**Montrose**

**Jayson Pierce**

**Goldie**

**Honey Milk**

**Twelfth Precinct **

**And the idea**

**I changed some of their background history so if things seem different that's why, besides the fact I'm writing it now. I thought hers was a bit rushed so I'm going to try to explain my version a little bit better, I hope you guys enjoy it :) **

_Michelle Demming, inheriter of a major fashion business that she doesn't even want._ Michelle thought, throwing down her majorly suckish designs for the winter months. She stood up from her small wooden desk that resided in her office, and walked across the hall into her bedroom.

She grabbed her police uniform and started to put it on. If your thinking a girls police uniform your wrong. She'd been hit on by so many of her subordinates so many times for wearing a skirt she decided now that she was a detective, the job she truly wanted, she wasn't going to be anyone's Barbie doll. So she got a boys uniform.

Buttoning up the solid black pants she grabbed her also black jacket she headed out of her two story house, grabbing a thick file off her kitchen counter on her way out.

After a few peaceful moments in her car her cell phone rang.

" Hello?" she asked.

" Demming it's Montrose, we got a murder down in 7th street, you coming?" Montrose asked.

" Yeah I'm on my way, what about Jackson?"

" He's coming too." Montrose replied.

Michelle hung up the phone.

Montrose and Jackson were her subordinates, Greg Jackson, age 32, and Montrose, age 34. If your wondering why Greg has a first and last name and Montrose doesn't is because Montrose was named after his dad, whom he hated for an unknown reason, and so nobody knows his real name except his Mother and Sister. Whose whereabouts are again unknown to me. Specifically, they were specified unspecifically " around here " with the wave of his finger in several different directions.

Ah subordinates, very modest aren't they?

Michelle pulled out of her drive way, partially concealed by woods, and pulled out onto the highway that lead to 7th street.

**7****th**** Street**

Michelle got out of her car and flashed her respectively owned badge at a cop guarding the yellow tape line before crossing under it and walking up to Montrose.

" What do we have?" Michelle asked.

" Male, aproximently 35-40 years old. We think this is a state alchemist that goes by the name of Kimbly ." Montrose replied.

" I see, whats the cause of death?" she asked.

" We aren't sure but, it looks like alchemy to me." Montrose replied.

Michelle eyed him," And just what do you know about Alchemy?"

" I know some stuff." He sighed standing up," You wanna grab Jackson and get some coffee?"

" Sure." Michelle and Montrose headed over to a nearby phone booth where Jackson was talking,"….. well honey its not my fault I have to work… I promise to make it up to you….. yes I promise….. Love you too…..bye." he sighed glumly setting the phone on its resting place in the phone booth," I need some honey milk to calm my nerves." Jackson sighed.

" Honey Milk? Dude that's so gay." Montrose teased.

" Is not!" Jackson whined.

Michelle ignored them," Come on Honey Milk lets get some coffee."

Montrose died laughing," That's so cold Demming!" Jackson cried.

" Yeah yeah, just like Montroses sense of direction." Michelle commented.

Motrose stopped laughing," That only happened once!"

" Haha!" Jackson pointed at Montrose.

Montrose stuck his tongue out at Jackson.

" Hey guys." Michelle tapped their shoulder," Guys!" she yelled.

The threesome looked over at a kid sneaking past the guards and running up to the body.

Michelle and her posse walked up behind the kid. He was short, blonde and had a weird symbol on the back of his coat.

" Damn that bastard. Now whats he plaing at?" the kid muttered.

" What are you doing here?" Michelle asked.

Edward turned around," What do you know?" he growled.

" Who are you?" Michelle asked.

The blonde kid looked mad," I'm the state alchemist Edward Elric , what happened? What do you know?" he asked.

Montrose stepped forward," Where's your pocket watch?"

" Pocket watch Montrose really?" Michelle asked.

" All state alchemists are required to carry a state issued pocket watch. Where is yours?" Montrose askei guysd again.

Edward dug into his pocket," It's- ahh!" he gasped pulling out just a regular chain," Ahhh!" he gasped.

" THAT BASTARD!" Edward yelled running off in the other direction screaming," Colonel Bastard and Lieutenant Bastard get ready to get your ass kicked!" yelled running off in the other direction.

"What was that about?" Jackson asked.

" I don't know but I intend to find out." Michelle said," Montrose, come with me." Michelle montioned.

" Right." Montrose nodded.

"Wait for me!" Jackson cried running after them," What about my honey milk!"

**There it is guys, first chapter, filler guess, duh :) anyway, please review! Sorry it was so short guys, after being grounded I have a lot to catch up, I'll update as soon as possible!**


	2. Dora Key chains to Pocket Watches

**Hi guys, well school started back and I didn't have any time what's so ever to update, frown :(**

**Anyway I'm my best with this chapter but im not going to lie, im sleepy and I've already had to fix just about every word in this 3 sentenced paragraph at least once already, Ok know what, I'm going to bed now since for some reason I always wake up at 7 for no reason I just get up, no alarm, nothing, ill just type this then, and post it tomorrow. Good night.**

**Ok its 6 and im up, because of a baby crying that doesn't even live here. :(**

**Anyway I guess im going to write this chapter now…**

Michelle followed some distance away from Edward, with her two goof-ball subordinates right behind her.

Edward had noticed her, she had been there for awhile now, and that was something he couldn't understand. Why would she follow him- nope it made sense.

Edward sighed before stopping and turning, which the group obviously didn't notice until they were right on top of him," If you guys are going to hang around you might want to say something first. The guards in eastern command are kinda picky about who follows me in. Wouldn't want to get shot would you?" Ed smirked.

"I've been shot at plenty of times, I haven't got away unscathed on many different occasions." Michelle replied.

Edward smiled and shrugged before walking the rest of the way to Eastern Command.

" Fullmetal Sir!" Ross saluted him.

" Hi Lieutenant Ross, these guys are with me." Ed pointed behind him with his thumb passively as he walked by Ross.

" Umm yes Sir." Ross replied.

Michelle could at least admit this, the kid was more popular than she'd expected.

" Why does every one keep calling him Fullmetal?" Michelle whispered to Montrose.

" Every state alchemist must have a state issued pocket watch along with a code name. If this kid is who he says and looks like is true, that would be his code name." Montrose replied

After pounding up a set of stairs, Edward stopped at a door, looked at it, grinned and clapped his hands together and touched the ground.

After a few moments, Ed stood up and walked through the big door with a big smirk on his face.

When they entered the office they saw papers scattered everywhere, desks turned upside down, and several people in military scattered awkwardly across chairs and other rubble.

" Wow guys nice clean up." Edward smiled.

" FULLMETAL!" The man across the room yelled.

Edward grinned the nicest grin he could muster and walked over to the desk was in the back of the room that was turned upside down, and had a fancy chair with what Michelle had thought to be a Colonel.

" You clean up nice Colonel Mustang." Ed mocked.

" YOU RUINED MY ENTIRE OFFICE!" Roy spat.

"Ha! That's what you get for stealing my pocket watch and replacing it with this Dora key chain!" Ed yelled throwing it at Roy," Now where's my watch?" Ed asked.

Roy fumbled around in his pocket before throwing Ed his watch.

Ed walked triumphantly back to Michelle and Montrose," See. Now tell me what you know."

Michelle reuctlantly looked at Montrose before spilling the information he needed.


End file.
